


Library Rendezvous

by Megendary



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Rated M for later Chapters, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megendary/pseuds/Megendary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Eren is looking for books to help with his battle skills in the library, he comes across Levi reading, unaware of his presence. He just can't keep his feelings to himself! Ereri, with Petra x Auruo cause I like them together :3 A few spoilers up to around episode 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library Rendezvous

Despite the fact that the world was under constant threat from Titans, and it was of the upmost importance that all soldiers concentrate on becoming stronger and more efficient for killing said Titans; educating the soldiers academically was also considered extremely important for strategic purposes, much to everyone's surprise.

It was due to this fact that Eren was searching so diligently throughout every bookcase in the library of the Headquarters Squad Levi and himself currently occupied. Eren had actually been given the evening off to get some rest, but Corporal Levi had advised him previously when he first joined the squad, to try and study as much as he was able whenever he got free time to himself, as part of his extra training. It was mainly to help him start making better judgments and decisions when in battle. _"You're too hasty when you fight."_ he had told him, and Eren had apologised and promised to study as hard as he could to make the Corporal proud and earn his place in his squad. Levi had scoffed at that and left soon after. Despite the disinterest Levi always seemed to have, Eren still had a huge amount of respect for the Corporal and was willing to do anything he asked of him, hence why the rest of the squad had dubbed him, "Levi's puppy". Eren couldn't deny the nickname had some truth to it, and lately he had began to notice that his feelings towards the Corporal were becoming more than just mere admiration.

_He would definitely never admit that out loud though._

Regardless, he really needed to find the two volumes of "Recorded Titan Encounters" Petra had recommended to him in order to learn of the documented past mistakes made in battle and learn from them, so he too wouldn't endanger himself or those around him. _"It may also help when you shift into Titan form too. As they say, know your enemy."_ she had encouraged him and Eren smiled at the thought of the motherly woman for a moment before he began carefully scanning each row of the current bookshelf he was searching, starting from the bottom shelf to the top. 

When he finally reached the second top row, he spotted the two volumes about a quarter of the way through the shelf and grabbed both of the quickly in one hand, despite their large size, eager to begin studying.

His body froze as the view of the other side of the shelf was revealed to him, and almost dropped the books he was holding as he came face to face with none other than his much admired Corporal Levi. Talk of the devil and he shall appear, was an understatement. His heart beat quickening in surprise and panic, it took his body a little while to relax before he realised that Levi was so engrossed in the book he was reading, that he hadn't even noticed Eren's presence or the fact their faces were only a few centimetres apart, blocked only by the bookcase. Holding his breath, so as not to startle his Corporal, Eren bent slightly in order to get a better look at him for a few moments as he read. His expression was surprisingly calm, compared to the usual scowl that was ever present on his face, and Eren found himself staring at him a little longer than he had meant to, completely enthralled. 

_I thought Corporal Levi was supposed to be in a meeting just now?_ Eren wondered absently, but was thrown from such thoughts when said Corporal shifted his position, still completely absorbed in his book, to place his hand on the space on the shelf where the two volumes had previously been in order to lean his weight onto the bookshelf, his pose completely relaxed. 

Eren, on the other hand, was anything but relaxed as he just stared at the hand now a few inches from him, and began fidgeting as his own hand itched to touch Levi's, a blush spreading over his cheeks at the thought. 

Looking at the Corporal's face once more, his nervousness dissipated at the sight of Levi so calm, and in a daze, his free hand lifted to Levi's and he interlaced their fingers all while still looking at his Corporal's face. 

In an instant, Levi's expression changed, and Eren knew immediately he had made a huge mistake. 

That calm expression disappeared and the scowl reappeared as those hard, grey eyes snapped to their hands and then up to Eren's face in the blink of an eye. Eren flinched, jolted from his daze, as Levi's eyes bore into his, his brows knitted and lips in a firm line. Mouth hung open limply, and a humiliated blush scolding his face, Eren quickly wrenched his hand from Levi's and sidestepped from the hole he made on the shelf, to the end of the bookcase in an attempt to flee. Placing a hand on the shelf to steady himself, he brought his other hand, which held onto the two volumes like a death grip, up to his face in an attempt to hide it. He let out a rather loud yelp and dropped the books however, when a hand gripped his wrist tightly and wrenched him forcefully around the other side of the bookshelf Levi had been on. All Eren heard was a mumbled "Brat" before he was shoved up against the bookshelf and tugged down as a pair of lips were shoved onto his. 

Eyes wide as he was staring at Levi's closed ones, Eren's heart almost stopped as countless thoughts invaded his mind all at once. One stood out more than the others though, and repeated in his head like a mantra: 

_Corporal is kissing me. Corporal is kissing me. Corporal is **kissing** me._

Levi grunted in annoyance at Eren's lack of response and suddenly Eren was hit square in the gut with the realisation that: _yes, Levi was indeed kissing him, and yes, he actually **wanted** to kiss him_ , and with that, Eren wasted no more time in desperately kissing the man back, threading their fingers together once again. 

After a few moments of open-mouthed kisses and slight groping, they finally broke apart, both breathless and panting, with half-lidded, lust ridden eyes and bruised lips. They were about to go back in for another kiss, when suddenly the door to the library opened, and the distant voices of Petra and Auruo were heard, and Eren froze in panic. Levi, seemingly not bothered about the arrival of two of his squad members, continued to lean into Eren for another kiss, but frowned as Eren avoided him, desperately pleading Levi with his face to stop before they were discovered. He hadn't even asked Levi about their relationship, and he certainly didn't want others knowing about it before he did! 

Levi was about to protest and shove the teen up against the bookcase harder and take his lips by force again, before he was halted by the voices of Petra and Auruo growing closer before stopping just on the other side of the bookcase they were currently pressed up against. 

Levi relented, and loosened his hold on the teen in front of him with reluctance and Eren gave him a look of gratitude before quickly pecking Levi on the lips. When he pulled back however, his face erupted with a blush at the look Levi was giving him. His eyes smouldered and his mouth formed a devilish smirk before he mouthed, "When they leave, we **continue**." Eren's gulped, and Levi's gaze latched onto his Adam's apple bobbing, before he nodded his head enthusiastically, face steaming and throat bone dry. Levi's smirk grew wider at this, before they concentrated on their two teammates on the other side of the bookshelf, silently willing them to hurry up and leave. 

Auruo was muttering something proudly to Petra, obviously imitating Levi again for she shouted, "Stop acting like Corporal Levi!" and then a great thud was heard as the whole bookshelf shuddered at what they expected to have been Petra hitting Auruo again, like she always did. However, due to the force, some of the books fell from the shelf and revealed Petra and Auruo to the couple, and what they saw made Eren's eyes widen and Levi's brow arch. 

Petra had Auruo pinned to the bookshelf and was kissing him, much like Levi had done to Eren a few moments ago, only her kiss was gentler, and Eren found himself mesmerised by how much tenderness and love was displayed in the scene before him. 

When Petra broke away from Auruo, she had a slight pout on her face and a light blush dusting her cheeks before she whispered, "Be yourself for once. I'm in love with **you** , not the imitation you try desperately to be..." 

Her expression and words were so cute and sincere, that they made Eren blush slightly, as well as a very shocked Auruo. There were a few moments of silence, before a huge grin erupted on Auruo's face and he leaned down and scooped Petra into a tight hug. Slightly shocked, she blinked a few times before her blush grew significantly, and noticing this, Auruo pulled back before kissing each rosy cheek gently and whispering a promise of being himself from now on. 

Blinking up at him, Petra's face blossomed into a breath-taking smile before she linked her fingers with his and began walking towards the exit of the library, but not before stopping and mumbling about finding the books she recommended to Eren on the floor and needing to give them to him later. 

When they eventually left, Eren stood in silence for a few moments before a warm smile lit up his face at the news of Petra and Auruo being a couple. 

"They deserve it-" Eren began, turning to Levi, before he stopped short and his face heated up once again. **Levi had that smirk on his face.** "Corporal...?" Eren asked, flustered, before his body went rigid as Levi sauntered over to him, the promise of continuing suddenly fresh in his mind, and Eren swore he was going to faint when Levi leaned up and whispered in Eren's ear seductively, 

"Now then, brat. _Where **were** we?_ " 


End file.
